The Legend Of Zelda: Eternal Darkness
by TheOracleOfTime
Summary: Darkness is falling...and only 3 people can accept their destinies and powers to save the world from the eternal darkness...
1. Prolouge

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING K? Ok…Now let's begin…

Prologue

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gannon screamed. "This is what you deserve Gannon!" Link yelled as Gannon disappeared into a grey ash. The bubble around Zelda Disappeared and they hugged as if it had been years since they had last seen each other. "I missed you Link" Zelda said quietly. "Me as well Zelda" Link replied.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and both Link and Zelda had to close their eyes to avoid going blind. When link and Zelda opened their eyes they found that the triforce was standing right in front of them. "Thank you Link. You have once again saved Hyrule from that evil man and we are here to say that was the last time you will have to fight him" Link was puzzled by this and asked "Why? Will this evil man never return?" "No" The triforce replied. "He will return." Link even more puzzled than before asked "Then how will I never fight him again if he returns?" The triforce replied "Hyrule will have fallen by then and another hero shall protect this world." "What? How could Hyrule have fallen?" Zelda gasped. "Everything must come to an end Princess Zelda, that is how all things work." Zelda nodded as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Who is this hero who will take my place?" Link questioned. "He is part of your bloodline, other than that we cannot tell." The triforce replied. "When will Gannon return?" Link questioned once again. "You must not worry yourself with such things." Link slowly nodded as he thought about who this new hero would be. Then the triforce disappeared in a blinding light and Zelda and Link walked back to the broken and beat up castle….


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry for not updating for a while…. I have a Youtube schedule to keep up with and home work….soooooo this is not gonna be updated for a while k? I'm still workin out the plot. If you have any suggestions please click the review button and tell me ^_^ Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Eternal Darkness

Chapter 1

I was just a normal 13 year old….minding my own business...then everything changed…

"YA KNOW, IN THE BATHROOM!" My computer screamed. I was once again watching another NintendoCapriSun Let's Play on my laptop before school when suddenly my mom called me down to go to school. "Simon come down! It's time for school!" "One sec Mom" I called back. I checked my clock. It was September the 6th 2011. I had just started middle school. I did not like it. I got my things together and walked to school.

First I had English and Socials then I had lunch. English and socials were as boring as ever, I mean its school what else could you expect. I guess because of my attitude about school I never got any great grades.

After socials and English I went over to the cafeteria to meet my friends. I had two friends. One was a tall boy named Noah with very dark sandy blond hair and was 13. My other friend a girl was named Midi. She had long orange hair, pale skin and was 13 also. "Hey Noah, how was that soccer tournament?" Noah didn't answer. He was staring off into space thinking about something, what that was I didn't know. So I turned to Midi and said "So how was your weekend?" "It was fine" Midi replied "nothing special." "Mine to" I said. Then I turned back to Noah and asked "Are you even alive dude?" Noah suddenly snapped out of his deep thoughts and said "Yeah of course!" "What were you thinking about?" I inquired. "I was thinking we should meet at the old park at the school we used to go to!" Noah said enthusiastically. Puzzled I questioned 'Why would we want to do that?" Noah shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. For old time's sake I guess." "Sure, but when?" I replied. Noah thought about this for a second then he said "How about nine?" "Sure" I agreed. Suddenly a thought came into my head, almost as if it had been planted there by some mysterious force "Should we invite Midi?" "I don't see why not." He replied. "Hey Midi, do you want to hang out at the old school park at nine after school?" Midi replied "Sure! I got nothing else better to do." Then suddenly the bell rang for class and I went off to science and math. These classes were of course boring and I slept through quite a good portion of them.

Then I walked home and I found my mom watching the news. "Why are you watching the news? You never watch that." My mom replied "Some people are saying that the stars are going out." "What?" I said obviously confused "How is that possible?" "I think it's probably just a hoax. Don't worry yourself with such things." "Okay" I said still extremely confused.


	4. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Eternal Darkness

Chapter 2

It was time to go to the park. I quickly grabbed a jacket and ran over to the school park. I would've forgotten if it weren't for Noah calling me asking where I was. So I ran as to not make them even angrier.

When I got there Noah was giving me a bad look. "Where have you been?" He said. "Sorry I had to finish up some homework." I replied. "Fine" He said looking more annoyed than ever "you're off the hook." So what do you want to do?" I asked. Midi replied "I don't know." "What does Noah want to do; I mean he is the one who came up with the idea." Noah replied sheepishly "I don't quite know myself to tell you the truth." Suddenly a bright light appeared out of the sky. "What is that?" I said. Midi and Noah gave no reply as the light started to get bigger. Suddenly it exploded in a humongous burst light.

Then…nothing….

Sorry this was short. I am on restriction and this is all I could write under stress. I don't know when I can start writing more. See Ya ^_^


	5. Authors Note 2

Author's Note 2

Sorry I'm really busy can't update I've got exams and a cyber bullying project due really soon!

Don't worry!

I will update soon but not now sorry!

If you want to see me cyber bullying Beta video, go to TheOracleOfTime on YouTube!

Sorry Peeps!


End file.
